The Silent Howl
by Wizard3
Summary: Clive returns to Harmonia after the events of Suikoden 2 but many things hand in his mind. Will he be able to do what he must do to finally live out the rest of his life away from the Guild? Not the greatest summary ever but...


The Silent Howl  
  
First of all, I would like to thank Ferrum for letting me base this fic off of his story, wail. I highly suggest you read his work first before mine cuz I may clear up things I might consider a given in this one.  
  
Next is the disclaimer stuff. Obviously I don't know any of the Genso Suikodens or Gaidens, which belongs to Konami and while I wish I did, I don't. Too bad Suikoden Gaiden didn't come out in America. So wanna play it, even in Japanese.  
  
This feels a bit too short and not very good so I'll probably add more to it later. Tell me what you guys think please. Any suggests and critiques are appreciated. Thanks! Anyway, this is my first try at a fanfic so please bear with me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sweltering heat greeted Clive through his inn room. It was usual for Calderia this time of year. The gunner could already hear the bustle of the many merchants and brokers that called this fortress home as they went about their business. Silently, Clive rose from his bed and glanced out the window at the marketplace beyond.  
  
I will need to be more careful, now that I'm in Harmonia again. He warned himself.  
  
Quickly and methodically, he dressed himself in his trousers and tunic before throwing on his long hooded cloak. Wrapping the black fabric around his body, Clive then took Stern and Mond in his hands, the finest weapons of the Howling Voice Guild, next to Storm. For a brief second, Clive thought he could still smell Elza's scent on them, but quickly dismissed the silly notion. Now was not the time for mourning, but revenge.  
  
For Elza and for Kelley.  
  
Just recall what you have in the past, Clive. Dream what you will do in the future, but don't forget what you're doing now.you're living for today. When you know your answers, you know what you're going to do.and just remember. You live for yourself.  
  
It had been weeks since he last saw that spy, but his words continued to ring in his mind since the day he heard them.  
  
To live.  
  
Elza had told him that he knew how to live, back at the Guild. He had told her that he only knew how through revenge. It was how he lived while he hunted Elza for killing their best friend and Guild Master, Kelley after she fled the Guild with Stern and Mond and it was how he lived now, avenging the both of them. He stared into his hands and the weapons they held.  
  
But I killed her.  
  
His hands were stained with the blood of many, too many to count. Elza was the newest addition to that number. "Soon," he said softly. "After I have avenged the three of us, I will avenge you, Elza."  
  
Sliding the two guns into their holsters at his side, Clive left the room and downstairs into the already busy tavern. Giving the room a quick glance, out of habit, he pulled the hood over his head and stepped into the crowded streets of Calderia. Men, women and draft animals of all different kinds packed the road but with his years of training, Clive was able to slip through easily enough. The general roar of shouting merchants mixed in with the mass of sweaty bodies could make anyone who was unused to such things claustrophobic. Arriving at his destination, a supply shop, Clive heard a loud commotion coming from one of the vendors. Turning, he spotted a wizened, darkly tanned man babbling something at a tall man who had kicked over his wares. The blue eyed man looked over to Clive and the two men locked gazes briefly before the tall man sneered at the old merchant and walked away, merging into the throng of people. The gunner's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
Who was that man?  
  
Upon entering the shop, Clive was greeted by the owner, a heavyset man with thick brows that arched over strangely squinted eyes. The shop owner's words rumbled out deep from his throat, like a volcano. Clive nodded curtly in response and looked around at the wares. He found what he needed quickly, a hand full of little white gems that were to be sold to children since they were considered worthless, a bottle of bath oil and a box of crackers. The shop keeper gave the gunner a questioning look but Clive didn't look to be very forth coming in answers as he paid the clerk and placed his purchases in a pouch tied to his belt. Without a word, he left the shop and made his way back to his room.  
  
The door to his room creaked slightly as Clive pulled it open. Stepping inside, the gunner spun on his heel and pulled out Mond in the same motion, coming to rest between the same blue eyes he saw earlier. Clive scowled at the pistol the man had pointed at his head. "You are from the Guild," he said, it was not a question.  
  
"Very perceptive, Guild Master," the man said. Neither man lowered their weapon. The unnamed Gunner's lips curled in a smirk. "Although I am surprised that I was able to get this close. I suppose the stories are embellished a bit."  
  
"What were you doing here, Gunner?" Clive said in a low voice, eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't recognize him from the Guild but the squires never really mingled much, save for small groups like Kelley and Elza.  
  
"I heard that the Guild Master was returning home," the man shrugged, the dark brown cloak around his shoulders shifting from the movement.  
  
No one knows that I was coming back.  
  
"You are on a mission, Gunner."  
  
"My name is Darius, Guild Master. And yes, I am on a mission, but I delayed myself to meet with you." Darius holstered his pistol slowly, as to not provoke the ever cautious Clive.  
  
"That is not very professional," Clive remarked, his arm not moving.  
  
Darius nodded in assent, "I hope that you will forgive this lapse," he said with mock sincerity. "I should be off then," he walked over to the door, Mond moving to stay with him. Opening the door, Darius paused, and Clive tensed. "I had imagined the Guild Master to be taller," he said and left. As his footsteps got softer, Clive heard Darius add, "And to be wielding Storm."  
  
At that Clive dashed out of his room and down to the tavern, but Darius was nowhere to be seen. He cursed himself for his lapse in alertness and caution.  
  
They know.  
  
Deciding that it was no longer safe to stay in Calderia, Clive left the inn and into the streets.  
  
It will be harder than he thought now, he thought as he walked with the flow of the crowds. But how hard was it really going to be? The thought had never entered Clive's mind. For weeks all he could think about were the past. But how is he going to achieve his future? When he tried, he couldn't see it, his future, no matter how hard he tried. He could only see the present, and that was how he will live.  
  
As he approached the main gate, Clive noticed a large number of Harmonian soldiers guarding the entrance. A crowd had already formed as people tried to pass but were blocked by the guards. As the merchants and citizens shouted their protests, the leader of the soldiers stepped up and announced, "We are hunting down a dangerous criminal that we believe is hiding in Calderia. Therefore, until we find him or have enough information to decide that he isn't within the city, no one may enter or leave the city."  
  
Clive knew that it had to be Darius' doing for it was too much of a coincidence to not be. Heading away from the gate, Clive walked around the extent of the city walls to kill time, as well as to find a good place to escape. His body was now constantly tense and alert for this was the perfect time for Darius to strike. But as the day trailed off and ended, the setting sun already below the horizon, painting the sky a gentle swirl of reds and purple, no attack came. After the reaching fingers of night had covered the sky before the rising of the moon, Clive made his move.  
  
Stealthily, the Gunner climbed up to the rooftops and slowly made his way towards the city walls. The section he headed towards had little strategic importance, with it rubbing up against the walls of the canyon the city was built next to. He also chose the spot for the hills of the area forced the buildings there to be higher, high enough for Clive to jump from there to the wall. During the day, he saw two guards that would patrol that particular length of the battlements and now, there were still guards, but will only a brazier burning at the center of their patrol route. Clive knew that the small torches the soldiers had wouldn't do very good if he was far enough away and waited in the darkness of the rooftops and watched the guards make their rounds twice to get a feel for their speed. On the third run, Clive wait until the guards were far enough away before he gave himself a head start, raced to the edge of the roof and leapt for the wall.  
  
Grabbing hold of the edge, Clive pulled himself over. Seeing the light of the torches coming his way, he hopped over the edge on the outside of the wall and hung there. Making no sound, Clive waited as the guards came near, listening to the clicks their boots made on the stone as they got louder and stopped. Clive cursed silently at the guards, who had decided to stop and enter a conversation. Having little choice than to mutely listen to the soldiers complain about their jobs and discuss their love lives, he could feel his fingers becoming numb from holding on and his body gradually getting heavier. In his mind, Clive debated whether he should just kill them and leave or continue with this torment any longer, for the moon was near rising.  
  
Fortunately for the soldiers, they became helpful for once and continued on their way. Clive waited under they were a safe distance before climbing back up to the battlements. With all his strength, Clive then jumped off the walls and latched onto the wall of the canyon. Climbing quickly, he managed to get out of the glow of the torches as the guards walked on beneath him.  
  
Pulling himself over the side, Clive heard the unmistakable click of a cocked pistol.  
  
"We meet again, Guild Master," a familiar mocking voice said from the darkness.  
Well, there's the first part of the story. Hope it wasn't that bad. Thanks for reading! And please review and critique, I could use the help. 


End file.
